La musica de la noche
by Dark Padme
Summary: Su musica me hipnotizaba, no podia pelear contra aquel angel de musica aquel que me llevaria a mi perdicion... -One Shot-


_La Música de la Noche..._

"_Mientras dormía el canto en mi sueños el vino con dulzura aquella voz que me hablo y enuncio mi nombre..."_

Sus hermosos ojos color azul se abrieron al escuchar aquella música… la música que la transportaba a ese extraño mundo... al mundo en donde el vivía y nadie mas pertenecía el mundo de la oscuridad.

"_Encuentro a aquel ángel mi ángel de música dentro de mi mente..."_

La música suavemente se transportaba por los pasillos de la vieja casa hasta llegar a su cuarto era tan triste ... el no podía llorar... las notas musicales eran sus lagrimas queriendo sacar toda esa melancolía de su oscuro y dolido corazón.

"Mi poder sobre ti crece cada vez mas..."

Dulcemente la música entraba, la acosaba...sentía como secretamente la poseía se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta el frió viento de invierno entraba por la pequeña ventana que habia en su habitación su ligero vestido de dormir blanco ondeaba ligeramente al igual que su largo cabello negro.

No podía escapar ... aquella oscuridad y tristeza la llamada, la deseaba la transportaba a aquel mundo donde todo era irreal.

Subió lentamente las añejas escaleras de madera que hacían un fuerte rechinido al pisarlas aun hipnotizada por el dulce y melancólico sonido del piano.

Llego al lugar de donde provenía solo una puerta le impedía poder tenerla entre sus manos y poder sentirla.

Puso su delgada mano sobre la perilla y la giro la puerta se abrió lentamente...trato de luchar contra aquella fuerza que la atraía pero sabia que no podía... flotaba... volaba... hacia esas notas que la sacaban de su mente...

"Aquellos que te han visto te temen..."

Sus ojos se levantaron del sucio suelo para encontrar a la criatura mas hermosa jamás vista.

La ventana del balcón estaba abierta la extraña criatura tenia alas... unas enormes alas color negro las cuales estaban iluminadas por el ligero toque de la luna llena.

"Aquel hombre aquel misterio..."

La joven se acerco cada vez mas hasta llegar a lado del piano el extraño joven estaba concentrado en su música... sus largos dedos se movían lenta y controladamente por cada una de las teclas del viejo piano.

"Toca para mi, mi ángel de música..."

Todo parecía un sueño la música aun sonaba en sus oídos tan fuerte como un relámpago pero tan suave como la luz de una vela.

"Cierra tus ojos pues ellos te dirán la verdad y la verdad no la quieres ver en la oscuridad es fácil pretender..."

Escucho esas palabras en su cabeza sus ojos se fijaron en el extraño quien aun tocando el piano enfoco su vista en ella.

Sus extraños ojos color ámbar absorbieron todo sentimiento que alguna vez habito su corazón.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro su extraño cabello color blanco caía sobre sus hombros.

"No puedes escapar las notas que toco pues yo compongo la música de la noche"

Sus dedos dejaron de tocar el piano mas la música aun se escuchaba el extraño le ofreció la mano.

"tócame... confía en mi... siente la dulce sensación deja que el sueño comience deja que tu lado oscuro florezca con el poder de la música de la noche... solo así mi música podrá tomar vuelo ayúdame a crear aquella dulce melodía..."

No pudo resistirse su mano derecha tomo la mano de la extraña criatura ella pensaba algo pero su cuerpo hacia lo contraria este era el poder de aquella música, se puso de pie y ambos caminaron hacia el balcón donde todo estaba iluminado por las incandescentes estrellas.

Aun sonriendo tomo su cintura entre sus manos y ambos empezaron a moverse a paso lento bailaban aun aquella triste melodía.

Sus ojos color azul tenían su propio resplandor su boca ligeramente abierta todo era un sueño pues no podía ser verdad en la oscuridad era mas fácil ocultarla su dulce toque causaba que su cuerpo se liberara por completo sentía como si estuviera apunto de volar.

" tócame... déjate llevar por mi música..."

Su sonrisa guardaba muchos sentimientos que no podía comprender le causaba miedo pero al mismo tiempo paz... mucha paz...

El frió viento paso por su cuerpo y empezó a sentir miedo, Las enormes alas la acercaron al hermoso extraño y la acogieron con el suave toque de sus suaves plumas.

"Cierra tus ojos empieza el viaje a aquel mundo extraño deja aquellos pensamientos al mundo al que pertenecías y pensabas que conocías cierra tus ojos y deja que la música te libere...sabes que no puedes luchar contra ella..."

La bella joven se quedo observando el rostro del hombre quien la tenia entre sus brazos lo observo por un largo tiempo pareció una pequeña eternidad sus ojos le decían que todo estaría bien que no habia nada que temer que el estaba ahí para protegerla tenia un cierto toque angelical mas aquella sonrisa decía todo lo contrario .

Sus ojos comenzaron lentamente a cerrarse... recargo su cabeza sobre el amplio y fuerte pecho del joven parecía que la música era el palpitar de su corazón suave y abrumadora.

"Mi espíritu y tu en uno se combinan el ángel de música esta aquí dentro de mi..."

Sus sentidos silenciosamente abandonaron sus defensas no podian resistir la melodía de la oscuridad.

"Deja que te libere pues solo así tu podrás ser mía... no puedes luchar contra la oscuridad solo tu puedes hacer que tome vuelo ayúdame a crear la música de la noche..."

Sus alas se abrieron y comenzaron a agitarse dejando ir una suave brisa sintió como sus pies lentamente comenzaron a elevarse del suelo.

Abrió sus ojos para poder ver por ultima vez su hogar pues sabia que ya no habia vuelta atrás iba a un lugar del cual jamás regresaría donde podría encontrar felicidad.

En el balcón vio su cuerpo acostado en el suelo con una sonrisa en su delgado rostro las cortinas blancas se movían al ritmo del viento.

Aquel sentimiento que llevaba dentro nunca se iría ahora estaba viajando hacia aquel mundo donde todo era extraño.

El joven la vio con aquella mirada arrebatadora ambos viajaban por los cielos se movían ligeramente sobre las nubes por fin pudo dejar todo el miedo atrás por fin su alma podía descansar en paz mientras viajaba en los brazos de su ángel de la música aquel ángel de paz... aquel ángel de muerte...

-

Esta historia fue inspirada por Andrew LLoyd Webber ... El fantasma de la opera use dos de sus canciones para poder crear este fic "Music of the night" y el theme de la pelicula ellos no me pertenecen y tampoco Inuyasha.


End file.
